Warmth
by MS
Summary: Syaoran has finally returned, and on a Christmas celebration Sakura realized that sometimes words are needed to be spoken. Hopefully it would start a new tradition for just the two of them.


MS

Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS characters.

**Warmth**

One-Shot

"Could you come here please?" Tomoyo's smile was firmly in place as she motioned for Syaoran to approach her on the doorway. "I'll just borrow him for a couple of minutes," she reassured Sakura, smiling serenely as the pair disengaged hands.

Sakura didn't have time to think much of it as Takahashi continued speaking about volcanoes in remote Asia, in truth, she was blanking out on the conversation but she didn't want to seem rude. Chiharu had yet to arrive to keep him in hand.

It was Christmas time, and Tomoyo in great fashion, had rented a place for festivities. The whole class had been invited, with quite a good turnout for them all. Many classmates brought in their girlfriends and even siblings to stay for a time of light Christmas music and refreshments.

There were small sofas and loveseats strewn around the room, with a random chair here and there for people to comfortably mingle in with one another. Sakura and Syaoran had chosen to stand which made it easy for them to move around the room.

"So how does it feel to have him back?" the question brought her out of her flying thoughts, turning her cheeks slightly red, both for the nature of the question and her miss attention to him. She had to feel guilty, even if just slightly, as she knew Takahashi hadn't meant any harm.

"It's been a month, but I think it still hasn't completely sunk in," she wasn't too afraid to share these thoughts with him. No matter what, Takahashi could always be trusted. "I keep waiting for him to tell me he needs to go back."

"That's understandable, and hopefully all the time you had to spend apart worked in your favor," Takahashi raised a hand to some newcomers, excusing himself from her side. Sakura spotted the bobbing tails of Chiharu coming from the door, which explained his abrupt departure.

She couldn't help but feel deliriously happy. Since Syaoran had returned, she couldn't remember anything except grasping his hand and looking at his wonderful face every day. She was in a full state of euphoria of feeling each day, completely in love with life.

There were times though, like now, that she felt absolutely alone when he wasn't by her side. She was counting the seconds, oblivious to everything else as she waited for him to return to her side. It wasn't a dependency; it was more of her just thinking about him constantly. He overtook her thoughts again and again, no matter what she was currently involved in.

She had to assume that was the reason her feelings kept increasing. She didn't know how she could care for him more than she did now, but the amount of feeling kept increasing every day, and she hoped he had the same reaction to having her near as well.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gestured for her now, Syaoran nowhere in sight. "Could you start cutting the cake? Syaoran's been helping with the rough work and helping with the hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" Sakura grinned at the last bit, knowing quite well her Syaroran's weakness for the wonderful substance.

She blushed at the thought. She wasn't sure how to think of it. He had returned, stating that he would never have to leave again, but she was left to wonder how to correctly categorize their relationship.

They had spent two years of letters, and calls here and there as it could be afforded. He had never left her thoughts after they had parted, his value to her increasing only with each time their separation was brought up by either their friends, or her own thoughts. After all that time, he had finally returned to her, and she just couldn't be completely unconcerned. She wasn't being fair, but she was quite sure her immaturity played a part to it.

She felt her heart thump, heavy and solidly against her side as soon as she entered the room and saw him. She was floored by how easy it was for her to react to him, feeling weak at the knees when he looked her way and smiled before resuming his activities.

"Here," Tomoyo offered to tie the apron just in case of any mishap, directing the rest of the small staff to continue setting the tables. As the host she had double duty of directing each process, and greeting each arrival to make sure that everyone found a comfortable to mingle in. She was definitely up to the challenge as her boundless determination and energy was bolstered by Sakura's encouragement.

They worked side by side. Sakura silently counted the materials, the knife expertly in her hand as she cut each piece. The servers were silent as they started moving the material to the prepared table in the other room, Syaoran assisting with the clean up as the minutes rolled by.

There was great cheer from the other room as Christmas carols began to play. "I think that should be enough," Sakura used the apron to wipe her hands out of habit, unsure of how to proceed next. There were still quite a number of cakes uncut in case they were needed, with enough liquids to sink a ship.

"Here," she heard him whisper behind her as he untied the apron, undoing Tomoyo's knot and taking it from her. "I am not surprised that we ended up lending a hand to her. She is the queen of schemes for a reason."

"What?" Sakura wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"I am not speaking against her, it's more of a compliment really. She hasn't really changed. If anything, she's gotten more comfortable in her role," he reached for her hand, comfortably interlacing their fingers as they stood face to face. Syaoran lounged against one of the counters, his eyes observing their locked hands as he swayed them side to side before them.

He enjoyed the quiet moment, appreciating each second he spent in her presence. It hadn't been easy, having to spend all that time away, but he'd worked hard for the end goal, and he had finally reached it.

She'd grown more beautiful in all that time, which was understandable as he hadn't expected anything less. She had such a great personality, of great nature and ability to bring people together, that he knew she would be fine without him. He, on the other hand, would not be so lucky as to hope he would have the same chance.

"You know," he brushed his hair back in a nervous fashion with his free hand, his cheeks tinting lightly red as he continued. "This is our first Christmas together as a couple, I think we really should have planned to have a festivity all to ourselves."

His eyes had scanned everywhere else but her while he spoke until the last word, in which he saw her reaction. Sakura was completely red, her eyes wide and heart beat exploding as she stared back at him. She had made that same expression of surprise as she had when they'd been 10, mirroring each tick on her face exactly. She really hadn't changed.

"Why are you reacting like this?" he asked after the silence stretched a bit uncomfortably between them for the first time since he'd returned. He fidgeted slightly, unsure of the misstep, while his mind told him frantically to retreat. He refused to follow it, but he did slacken his hold on her hand to gradually let it go.

Sakura gripped it instead, her expression changing as her pulse steadied under his through their linked hands. "Why did you become so silent?" he decided to ask as she had changed so drastically.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to say it, but she was bolstered by confidence. She had to overcome this shyness with him. He was Syaoran after all, and there was no need to keep this from him. If there was no communication, then things would not go well for them. A lot of problems arose when there was no clear communication, as people were left to assume the other thoughts.

"You said we were a couple," she felt embarrassed for stating it, but she had more confidence now that she was more aware of their synced thoughts. "That took me by surprise, but it pleased me to hear you say the word. I overreacted first, but to hear it definitely brought me great pleasure."

Syaoran could clearly see what she had not said. She was so unpretentious and unassuming, that he was not surprised at all of her reaction. He hadn't actually changed much inwardly, although the years had helped him grow physically. He was still as impetuous as he'd been at ten years old, only with a different goal in mind.

It seemed to take him minutes, hours, days, time unaccounted for as he pulled her closer. He used his free hand to tip her chin upwards, her shinning eyes falling endlessly into his, as he leaned forward. Sakura stopped breathing, as he pressed forward, her heart beat skipping, as he kissed her.

His lips felt cool and soft against hers. Still, they were firm and in a split second, warm. As their lips touched, his hand moved from her chin to the back of her neck, holding her softly, caressing her skin like the soft petal of a flower. Her hands were suddenly free, coming forward to fall on his chest, the tips of her fingers burning before her whole palm settled over his thundering heart. His other hand settled around her waist, coming to the side, to bring her close to him. She didn't protest, her body accommodating to his like flowing water, fitting perfectly over his braced body.

When he pulled back, he felt her eyes flutter open, caressing his cheeks before the sensation dissipated. His lips curled as he saw her reach for her lips with one of her hands. The tips of her fingers tipped over them carefully as the moment was over.

He was rewarded by the most beautiful smile he could ever witness. He was sure he would never forget this moment, and the warmth that infused his full body. Sakura simply smiled, about to speak when they were joined again.

"You too are missing all your hard work," Tomoyo sheepishly grinned as she took them both by their hands to give each one a piece of cake while the others continued to mingle in the background.

Sakura took the first bite, Syaoran following her. It was customary of them to eat cake more than celebrate the eastern myths family and Santa Claus. "Here," she offered him a bite of her cake, the piece containing a strawberry. He could personally do without it, but it was an offering from her. He obliged, taking the piece and carefully enjoying the tart flavoring.

He followed suit, using his spoon to get a small piece of his chocolate cake. "Here," he used the same tone, completely unaware that they were being watched, as she humbly accepted his own. "This can be our Christmas tradition. The first one of many."

"It sounds like a pretty sweet tradition to me," Chiharu announced from their left, grinning like a maniac with Takahashi beside her. "It appears that you two have actually advanced a bit more than I expected."

The blushing teens put up with the ribbing, accepting the cups of hot chocolate as they decided to wait until they could slip away. It was instinctive for them to flit to each other's sides, an united front to all.

Sakura's smiled was obscured by her drinking from her cup. She lingered on it, noting that it wasn't as warm or filling as it had always been to her. She turned to watch him, Syaoran was talking to Takahashi, holding his own while the other embarked on another one of his tales.

She looked down to the brown liquid, smirking as she took another sip. She quietly slipped her hand in his, reassured when he instinctively gripped it.

She'd found her warmth.

* * *

This is my Christmas gift to all. Thank you for sticking around and I hope that you all have happy holidays. May they bring you all the time with family and friends.

MS


End file.
